Pofta de Strigoi
by VampyIrez
Summary: The world of popular wrestler, Dean Ambrose, gets turned upside down when he meets a mysterious woman at a nightclub.
1. epilogue

Today was just like any other day. I would wake up as soon as the sun would go up and I'd unwillingly get ready for school. I thought after high school and once you start college no more math, history, science, English, etc. The only thing I had to look forward to were my dance classes required for my dance major. I breezed through my classes or rather napped threw them. I had to force myself awake for the awful impending doom that was jazz. I was always more of a little trina, I have a sassy personality, but I tend to lack that in dance. When class was finally over I walked back to the dorms hoping to be left alone so I can go lurk creepily on the internet. I was lucky enough to not get stuck with a roommate unlike the other hopeless dwellers at this school. I got up to my dorm and creeped the internet world than went to bed. I expected to wake up and go to class like usual but that didn't exactly happen.

I woke up to voices sounding close enough to be whispering into my ear. I quickly opened my eyes on defense, this couldn't be a dream. I haven't had a night terror since I started coming here. I can't have them starting again. I breathed heavily and forced my eyes shut and hiding under me blankets hoping for rest. My breathing began to regulate but as soon as I calmed down a cold gush of air formed on my neck. I hid under the blankets even deeper but they were torn off of me by what seemed like a gush air. Shit was I being haunted? I can't be experiencing so some exorcist shit that movie is ancient. I was about to scream for help when a tall imposing figure was sitting right in front of.

"Frumos," he whispered to me as he covered my mouth. I sat there quietly just staring into his eyes. It felt like time was at a standstill, I couldn't fight back. I was in a trance. He lifted his hand from my mouth and put a finger over my mouth to hush me. He then grabbed me by the neck and tilted to the side exposing my left side to his cold touch. I didn't want this to continue but I was frozen, he leaned forward kissing me softly on my neck than I slowly began to feel two sharp teeth plunging into my skin when I fell into a deep sleep.

 **5 years later**

"Beware I think this may've been the dorm room that dance major disappeared from five years ago," I whispered into my little sisters ear trying to scare her. The story is true of course but I really doubt this was her room. Nobody knows exactly what happened to her, her name was Amy. She was a freshman here when I was a sophomore I think I remember talking to her once. Just a quiet little brunette, with big brown eyes, really cute, it's a shame what happened to her though. Just disappeared most people suspect kidnapping but some assholes on campus use it as a ghost story to scare the freshman now.

My sister rolled her eyes at me and frowned, "She didn't really disappear, and she probably just ran away."

I laughed at her causing a shiver down her spine, "You know a lot of students say they see her, and the ones who do say she looks dead and she always asks why did they let this happen to her." I was lying of course, but then again I never saw her. I had friends who claim they have, and they were always truly terrified. The two of us finally let the ghost story go and I helped her set up till our parents got here, when they finally did I wished her good luck and decided to meet some friends at a nearby club.

I of course was the first one there, this wasn't exactly a new club but I've never been here. I guess you could say Goth isn't really my scene. I got there and sat at the bar and ordered a shot of vodka as I waited for my friends. I looked at my phone to check the time and instead got a message saying they weren't able to make it. Why did I have to be the only one not to meet my future wife in college? I just ordered a cup of beer and watched all the Goth girls dance. The song switched to some Marilyn Manson song I haven't heard before and there was a different girl dancing that I haven't seen before.

She was enticing and I couldn't keep my eyes off of her, every inch of her body. She was wearing a dark blood red dress but it was fairly conservative compared to the others. She had on a leather jacket and a pair of just regular black boots. Her brunette hair was a mess and yet she appeared as graceful as a dancer. Her pale skin stood out like a sore thumb. She definitely stood out amongst all the other vampire wannabes, I continued to watch her dance. It was like she caught me in a trance. She wasn't dancing particularly seductive or anything she just looked like she was feeling the music and having fun.

I was beginning to grow jealous when I saw some of the guys trying to dance with her. I was never the jealous type and I don't even know this girl. It was as if she was calling for me to go dance with her, and I found myself forgetting about my drink and walking towards the dance floor with her. She continued to dance as she looked me in the eyes, they were big and brown. My favorite. As soon as I got close enough she grabbed onto me and began dancing with me. I started to slowly notice some of the others leave the dance floor with wide eyes and turn even whiter than their painted on makeup. My distraction was short lived when the song finally changed and I felt someone nudging me to follow them.

It was her looking into my eyes and holding my eyes and trying to get my attention. She had me follow her outside the club, not the safest place to go but she's so much smaller me, what could she possibly do. When we got outside she just held hand and continued to walk and I just followed her. She was quiet and after a few minutes of just walking she let go of my hand and began to skip ahead of me like a little girl, "where are you going?" I called out her. She just giggled and blew a kiss at me. She continued to skip around the corner and I felt panicked like I needed to protect her, so I ran after her.

There she was just standing there looking at me with a bemused smile, she held out her hand to me, "I'm Amy," she finally spoke. I was beginning to feel this spell she had me under begin to lift and I got a good look at our surroundings. I had no Idea where I was it looked like we were at some dingy apartment that was falling apart. That's funny I don't remember entering any buildings yet here I was. I turned around and all the doors and windows were boarded up and the only light was a worn out ceiling fan right in between us. Where were we? "Aren't you going to tell me your name?" her delicate and smooth voice called out.

I turned back around and there she was right in front of me she had taken her jacket off and she looked like some dark angel. She had a nice amount of lean muscle almost like the other girls I worked with. Though she didn't have any cuts and bruises on her, after all that's what happens when you wrestle. She just looked like some perfect specimen. Smooth pale skin, big almond shaped eyes, and nicely full lips. "Uh, um I'm dean," I stuttered out.

She got on the tips of her toes and moved the hair that was covering my eyes. "Your eyes are really pretty." She smiled at me. I looked into her eyes and was immediately back in her spell. I watched as her once beautiful brown eyes slowly began to transform into a blood red color and a darkness around her eyes began to show making her look sleep deprived. In fact she was beginning to look dead. She grabbed my hand and pushed me against one of the walls, I fell down onto the floor and she sat me up and got right on top of me. She began to softly run her fingers all over my face as we continued to just stare into each other eyes. Her fingers eventually landed on my lips and she focused her attention on them. She leaned forward and kissed a scar I had on my top lip, before she planted a kiss on my own.

Our bodies began to melt into each other almost becoming one she was really grabby and had her hands and fingers wrapped into my hair while at the same time tearing my jacket and tank top off. Her kissed began to slowly move from my lips to my neck and she began to suck on my neck. I felt a sharp pinch on my neck where she was, "OW!" I exclaimed. She looked up at me apologetically and kissed me reassuringly before going back to my neck. This time there was an even sharper pain and she began to get even rougher grabbing onto my neck. It felt like the life was getting sucked out of me and I smelt an all too familiar rusty smell.

I felt my eyes begin to gloss over and my body grow weaker. My vision was becoming blurry and I began to see images of my best friends and family a future at my dream job. Me being future champion and people finally accepting me for who I was. There was a tunnel of blackness growing closer and closer and before I was able to accept the inevitable and grab onto it, it disappeared and I was back.

I saw Amy in front of me with her face covered in blood and licking her fingers. Next to her was an imposing figure. He felt like utter darkness and just plain evil he looked at me and smiled, "now what did my fata frumoasa do to you?" he asked in a strange accent.

She smiled at me innocently with my blood still all over her, "I thought he would make a better mate than an old Romanian guy, we went to the same college where you turned me." I looked at her surprised by her answer, this was Amy the dance major who went missing. The girl everyone assumed was dead yet here she is practically murdering me yet saying she wanted make me her mate. "If he'll accept of course, besides Vladimir our personalities don't mesh." She smiled at me and kissed me again, "welcome to the life of the undead."


	2. 1

I was finally able to open my eyes again, but my body still was paralyzed. I couldn't feel my fingers, my arms, legs, and other appendages connected to me. I tried to look around but I was completely frozen in time. I felt cold and warm all at once. "I'm hungry," I whispered, shocking myself that I was able to talk, let alone move my mouth.

I heard rattling and then I felt an unknown presence right by me, "we'll get you something." An unrecognizable voice answered. I tried to see this person but I was still unable to move. What's happening to me? They must've left because I heard something that must have been opening and closing. I tried to remember what possibly was happening to me? Heck if I could even remember what I am I'd be satisfied. My vision had finally become completely clear and I noticed I was in some dimly lit room. As soon as this happened I began to gain some feeling inside of my head. It felt like someone was stepping on my head and wouldn't get off. The pressure was getting worse and it was moving agonizingly slow down to the rest of my face.

As it reached my neck down to where my throat must've been my body unconsciously let out a long and loud scream. I was yelling so loud that on top of the building pressure and suffocation reaching my entire body that my throat was becoming dry and irritated. As this insatiable pain completely reached to the tips of my fingers I began to impulsively claw roughly at my head and my throat. I saw myself tear something soft from the top of my head and there was a dark red stain in my nails.

The pain continued and got even worse as pins and needles seemed to be what caused the pain from my waist down. I sat up and began kicking my legs violently trying to shake off the invisible, sharp, and tiny impaling mechanisms. I heard something slowly open and close again and I looked over to find a girl just sitting there calmly. "Help me!" I cried out to her. She got up slowly and tied my hands down to the table I was on.

"This'll only last another day or so," She said as she didn't break a sweat fighting off my wild swinging legs and tying my feet down as well.

"Another day?" I hissed through my teeth. Was she getting off on this sick torture? I mean I know I'm kind of into this but I'm in actual pain right now.

"Good you're remembering faster than I did, do you remember me yet?" She said to me as she sat down again pulling out some notebook and pen. She began to write as if she just expected me to carry on a casual conversation.

"Of course not you sick fuck!" I yelled at her. She laughed and just continued to write. I mean I guess I'm beginning to remember, but why is it just some weird turn on and not who I actually am? She laughed to herself as if she could hear me this whole time. Now that I think of it how was she able to tell I was beginning to remember? The pain was slowly becoming much more tolerable, I can only feel it in my throat and stomach. The pain there was just getting worse unlike everywhere else.

She placed her pen inside her notebook before gently placing it down on the floor. She pulled out from her jacket pocket what I think was a syringe. I closed my eyes as I remembered being in some square ring with rope surrounding me and some other person all while people in a crowd where losing their minds. I was getting beat as someone stabbed a similar looking syringe through my cheek. It didn't hurt but only because of the adrenaline running through my veins. I felt a sharp pinch on my wrist where all my veins were. I was back in reality as she began to fill my veins with some dark delicious looking liquid. As she took it out of my vein I began to feel my hair growing back where I previously pulled it out of and skin growing back from my self-injuring fit.

I began to smell something delectable, and my throat and stomach began to hurt even more and then in almost an instant whatever she put inside me began to work, there was still pain but it wasn't debilitating in any way. "You must've been some big time indie wrestler," she said to me.

"What did you just give me?" I asked her ignoring her statement. She smiled at me before she untied my hands and then my feet. I sprang up expecting to stand tall and get away from my kidnapper but instead I just wobbled over and fell on the floor. While remembering a similar situation except the other person in the ring laid on top of me and there was a count of three. I remember feeling disappointed but trying to instead to tell myself that it would all be ok in the end.

"Yup, you were a wrestler." She said softly as she picked me rather easily and carried me back to the table I was on. How could she even be carrying me this easily I'm twice her size. "You shouldn't be up and about yet." She placed a kiss on my forehead and left the room. She didn't answer any of my questions I thought as I heard her locking the door. A wrestler huh? I wonder if that's what I've been remembering in flashes this entire time. Still who am I? I got myself in fetal position as buried my face in my knees, who am I? I continued to ask myself over and over again.

"So young man what name do you want?" some big muscular guy asked me. I thought for a second. I need something original, tough, and maybe crazy. "Dean, Dean Ambrose," I said answering him. I remember now, I let go of my knees and held my head high, "I'm Dean Ambrose."


	3. 2

"Her eyes were big and brown and she looked almost like an innocent angel. Each step she took was more graceful than the last. Her shoulder length brunette hair was flawless and flowy in a messy way, as if she slept in a field of roses. Speaking of roses her full lips were stained with a deep red rose tint, she was enticing. Picture perfect really. Kind of like a real life snow white with her porcelain skin. She appeared much younger than the vibe she gave off, but she was also shrouded with darkness. An essence I couldn't shake off. Everywhere she went it followed, but it was a part of her and, I enjoyed it. While I also felt the need to protect her from it.

It's been a while since she's turned me, I have since forgiven her. Once I began to remember who I was and who she was, things began to fall in place. The one thing keeping me sane was the fact that she somehow knew we were meant to be together which is why she turned me in the place. I began to fall deep for her while she unfortunately grew more distant. I didn't understand why. She did tell me she didn't purposely turn me, instead she told me it was impulsive and a mistake. Something took over her and next thing she knew the one who turned her was gone, and I was in his place. Her amant, she wouldn't tell me who he was or what amant meant, but that she was just as confused as I am.

Apparently he was the only thing she knew when she was created, he never left her side. Just like what she does for me. But she is even more of a mystery to me than he is. I think I saw him, but she doesn't believe me. She said he disappeared before she turned me and that she was looking for him when she accidentally turned me. I felt like an unwanted child, almost like my own childhood. Though she tried her best to not make me feel this way.

"Your thoughts are too loud," she whispered to me sounding annoyed. I still don't know how she can hear them, she just does apparently. She said she was just unlucky like that and that I should be glad I didn't get a gift. Lucky my ass I'd love to know what goes on in that head of hers.

"I can't help it," I replied. I shuddered to myself at how monotonous I sounded just then. How embarrassing.

"I don't hate you Dean, you know that right?" She said to me, again with that adorable and innocent tone of hers.

"Yeah right," I replied. She laughed and got up leaving me in the small ass closet she's kept me in this whole time. She said she doesn't trust me enough to let me leave yet. Whatever that means. Of course when I wrestled my gimmick was being psychotic, but I'm really not that crazy, I'm just as crazy as she is. I really need to get out of this room or at least just see the rest of this building, but there was something outside of this door that kept me inside. I don't know what it is but all I know is that the door isn't locked. She may be testing me or something but I can't do it no matter how hard I try. It's this smell that drives me insane, it stinks so bad I can't go near it without physically being in pain.

I hated being in this position, feeling so weak and helpless, all while falling for the one causing this torture. I don't fall in love, nor do I ever trust. Something about her just drives me insane. As I laid there by myself I began to grow weary and as I was about to fall asleep I smelt a different smell. This smell was odd almost as intoxicating as Amy was all on her own. Though this smell managed to penetrate through the horrible smell that she had placed near the door. I immediately got up and in what seemed like a blur and left the room.

My body froze in its place as two figures stood right in front of me, I couldn't make out what it was but I could tell one was Amy and the other was the source of the smell. I immediately turned all of my attention and focus to the other figure in the room. In what seemed like a blink of an eye, the other persons face was in my arms and I turned its head to the side so quick that I felt something crack and the body became limp underneath me. It felt like there was something growing out through the gums of my mouth, and my mouth began to salivate. I bit down into the lifeless body and a warm liquid filled my mouth all while most of it messily spilled all over my body.

Whatever the hell I was doing I found myself enjoying it. The taste of the fresh blood was amazing, but I must've killed the person beforehand or in the process because the blood was beginning to become cold. As this happened someone threw towards a wall away from the body. I growled and ran back before being thrown from over the attackers head landing hard on my back. It felt like something in my back had broken but at the same time it began to fuse back together and I was up on my feet again.

"I knew it," a voice I recognized as Amy's spoke. I almost immediately got out of my trance as I watched her pick up the body and drag it away. I just stood there as I heard what must've been harvesting the rest of the blood for later. She could've at least let me finish, she's only been feeding me a small amount, and she must be trying to keep me weak. It was obvious when she easily took me out, I should be stronger than her. After all I fought for a living before this mess and I was damn well good at it.

"You knew what exactly," I growled at her from the deepest part of my throat. If that was anyone else I spoke like that they probably would've shit themselves. Though she's not everyone else and she just stood there.

"Nothing it's just normal for a newborn to have no self-control," she said innocently. She began to walk past me to where I was staying and sniffed around. "Huh, the vârcolac smell is gone already. I definitely should've redone it before I brought back dinner."

"A what?" I asked her. Whatever it was she said was that god awful smell she used to keep me in that room.

"A vârcolac?" She answered me playfully.

"Yes a varconator," I said to her rather annoyed.

She laughed at me obviously taking her time to answer me. She must've noticed I was becoming annoyed as her playful approach disappeared. "vârcolac, it's Romanian for werewolf, they sell the smell of one to ward us off, and vice versa for them, and our smells naturally disgust the other."

I did remember her mentioning he taught her Romanian, out of all the cultures for him to be it was of course Romanian. I guess werewolves exist as well, that would make sense for our kind to be naturally repulsed by their smell. It just doesn't make sense that she seemingly was almost immune to it, it's probably her age but she's really not old at all in our kinds world. Whoever turned her must've known what he was doing when he turned her. She can read minds, and just overall appears human. She doesn't give off any type of smell any odor, and she just doesn't act like what I imagine someone like us at her age would act. It was strange, hell she's strange.

„Are you going to lock me in there again mystery lady?" I asked her not knowing where to go from here next.

„I guess I could show you around the house," she answered back to her playful self again. She reluctantly held her hand out for me to hold and I obviously obliged not passing an opportunity like this up. Her grip kind of tightened as she led me around the place. She showed the kitchen and the living room, and upstairs she showed me where her and he slept, and last the bathroom of course. All the walls were a grayish color that she said she picked out because it was called nevermore grey. Of course she likes Edgar Allen Poe. "I can find somewhere else for you stay if you don't want live like Harry Potter anymore." She said to me as she led me downstairs again.

"Harry Potter room is fine, but I don't want to stay here." I answered her.

Her warmth left my hand and she looked at me straight into my eyes, "Than let's start over together just the two of us, we can find the others of our kind, all while getting to know each other." She paused and took out her phone obviously checking something out. After a couple minutes of just awkwardly standing there she finally spoke, „I have more than enough money to do so, after all the other me never really does what I did to you, in fact after almost six years I've never even fed from a live human, I only did it because I don't know where any of the banks are. Now that I think of it I was really just his prisoner..." She continued to talk but I really couldn't make out what she was saying. I was in what you could say a state of shock. I mean she sometimes seems to hate me, but she wants to start over together? What even is going on in her head? "I've only ever heard legends of that kind of power existing."

Power? What was she rambling about now, "wait a minute you've heard legends of what exactly?" I asked her, there had to have been a reason as to why I tuned in when I did.

"Compulsion," she answered kind of shocked.

"What the hell is compulsion?" I asked. I must've sounded like an idiot because she just rolled her eyes at me. She never got to answer me because we both smelt something in the air, it was like the werewolf stuff she used to keep me locked up but even stronger. I looked at her and she looked terrified then we both heard it. She looked around panicked and grabbed my hand almost ripping my arm from my shoulder. She dragged to me inside my now known as Harry Potter room and moved my very uncomfortable bed. She started pulling out floor boards while I just stood there frozen.

Suddenly she stopped and I froze while all the hairs on my back stood up and there was breathing on my neck. Amy stood up and shoved me behind her and faced the huge werewolf in an attacking position. Her nails seemed longer and she was growling at the creature that growled right back at her before letting out a long and loud howl. He continued to stare at her before someone whistled, the whistle must've meant for it to stand down because he backed up and sat down.

Behind him a figure walked towards us and Amy's defense loosened. He smelled faintly like the human I ate not too long ago but it was masked by a smell similar to my own. His hair was dark brown, with half of it being platinum blonde, and it was long. It was really the most distinguishable thing about him, other than his smell. He smiled at Amy while completely ignoring me and held his hand out to her, "pardon the rude introduction I'm Seth Rollins milady," he spoke to her while winking at me.


	4. 3

Seth Rollins, the name sounded familiar but I couldn't really put a finger to it. I tried to get up and protect her from him but she just shoved me back again, ready to protect me. I looked over at the now calm werewolf just sit there bored out of his mind maybe at least I could save her from him. Though there was something oddly familiar about this mythological beast. I could almost say it reminded me of someone from my past, a friend, or someone even closer. "Rollins? You steal that from Henry?" Amy hissed at him. I watched as Amy slowly loosened up and letting her guard down. "You're not a vampire, are you?" she asked him again.

"You're smarter than they told me, but I am one I'm just not immortal like you." He answered. He had a cocky smile on his face. He seemed impressed by her, or maybe he's thinking inappropriate things about. Goodness I need to get my mind out of the gutter.

"Moroi," she looked at him with curiosity and then completely ignored him focusing her attention on the werewolf. "Who is he?" she asked him.

"He won't attack I promise, his name is Sami," he answered with a hint of kindness I his voice now. Sami? That name sounded familiar, but there must be a million people with the name Sami, so why am I feeling this surge of guilt and comfort.

"Why are you here?" I asked, finally inserting myself into the conversation.

All three of them looked at me and then Amy reached her hand out to me, I of course took her hand and walked closer to the mortal vampire. We stood there hand in hand as if I asked the question she wanted to know as well. "I was sent by the străvechi to find you Jon." Seth answered.

"I'm Dean not Jon," I said to him. I felt Amy's' grip loosen and she looked deep into my eyes and they turned pitch black as if she was roaming the depth of my mind.

Her eyes returned to normal and she looked straight at Seth, "I'm right aren't I?" he asked her. She slowly shook her head yes, "But if what I was told was right, which it seems to be, than Dean it is."

"Whoever Jon was is dead now, I have no choice but to be Dean, and you're not taking me anywhere without her." I spat at him. Dead, I guess the person I once was truly is dead, and he's been replaced by a bloodthirsty child like vampire.

He began to laugh maniacally, or rather obnoxiously, "She has to come as well."

"What do the străvechi want with us?" she asked him, her voice now as cold as ice.

"How am I supposed to know, you know the rules." He answered her. Străvechi? What does that even mean? Follow the rules, hell i'm not leaving with him and i'm not letting her either.

"Fine then give us a minute," she said to him.

"Give us a minute!? We're leaving with him?! Are you crazy!?" I yelled at her furiously. How could she just go with them, a mortal vampire and freaking werewolf for crying oout loudd. She looked furiously at me with her nostrils flaring and her eyes her glowing blood red. She looked terrifying and something came over as I walked past Seth and the werewolf Sami and left the room and sat myself on the couch. Everytime I tried to get off the couch and fight for what I thought some invisible force held me down. I looked inside the room and the door slammed shut behind me. I was growing anxious just thinking about her, and how she was alone with him all by herself. It was beginning to eat away at me, I mean sure she just said something ridiculously stupid, but I still need to protect her. I just physically cant right now and it's really bothering me. Being restrained is the worst feeling in the world and now I'm being held captive by some invisible force stopping me from making sure she's safe and in no harms way. The doors finally opened and Amy came out looking unscathed and Seth and Sami followed her and went outside the house. "Dean we need to leave, do you trust me?" She looked into my eyes with her beautiful brown eyes again.

"I have no choice but to," I answered her as the invisible shackles were released. I was right I truly had no choice but to trust her. She seemed to know what was going on and she trusted the two toned annoying butt head that was Seth Rollins. I even noticed that the werewolf had warmed up to her and she had warmed up to him. It pissed me off that she had only just met these guys who were sent like some type of missionaries to take us away, and she like them better than me. It was obvious she does, I for once in my life had no more fight left in me. From her not reciprocating any feelings for me, to a freaking a werewolf, some black flag wannabe, and invisible restraints I just blindly followed her. Followed her as we left the only we both knew in this secret world.

Now that I think about it, that face she shot me earlier should've been a warning as to what was coming for me, I didn't want to believe it though. Her glaring blood red eyes and atmospheric pure anger were already terrifying but it wasn't the worst. Everything seemed to be happening fast and she was catching up. A former prisoner of some vampire with an ancient and once thought nonexistent gift. Compulsion.

That's what those invisible restraints had to be, and they were coming from her. After all he is the one that created her, and like I thought he did a for a reason. She doesn't believe he has a gift like compulsion, but I think he does and she posses it as well. Maybe just as powerful, potentially even more and that's why he finally left. She got out and impulsively turned me and he saw the perfect reason to leave the future monster he created. Though that doesn't explain Seth and Sami, maybe he was able to warn the străvech, if that's what they were called. Or maybe he is one of them, whatever it is I need to be prepared and start reading up on this vampire stuff. I'm probably dealing with some highly intelligent and manipulative undead creatures, especially the one I want so bad just to be close with. Hell now that I'm sure she has compulsion I'm not even sure these feelings are real, the fucked part is I still have no choice but to trust her. Everything must be a lie now.


	5. 4

I've never truly feared for my life until now, but I wasn't sitting in a car right next to the woman that's been lying to me, the one who probably meant to end my life. The woman I found myself entranced with. We were headed to the place Seth wanted us to go but I had no idea where he was. He disappeared right as soon we were about to leave but Amy just continued on like it was normal. She packed two small duffle bags and dragged me into a car and we just left. No words were exchanged no agreeing glances of sorts, or anything. We just left, the whole thing was very surreal. As soon as he mentioned the străvechi she seemed to just turn off and go into some sort of robotic type of a panic mode.

Whatever those things he mentioned were must be very important if they were able to make the innocent demon right next to me squirm. "Innocent demon?" she finally spoke.

I looked up from my seat right at her face as we drove the empty field, "How did you hear that?" This wasn't first time she's eavesdropped inside of my head somehow. Must be a part of whatever this compulsion thing is, she must know now that I suspect her of that aswell.

"It's quite normal for vampires to hear the thoughts of others, and yours are pretty loud." She gently answered me. Normal? How come I can't do that than? "Gifts don't always right away, you're going to be powerful I can already tell." Powerful my ass I can't do jack shit except hide behind someone who looks like an anime's fan fantasy girl.

She giggled rather cutely at that last thought and just continued to stare at the road ahead. "Now that you've finally spoken can you answer the questions you know I have."

She just looked at me for a second and sighed, "the străvechi are our kinds government, they're very totalitarian dictatorship, and I don't trust Seth or Sami however they always send a team of werewolves and moroi to find whoever it is they're looking for. So we have no choice." She finally answered some of my questions but not all.

"What's compulsion exactly? I can't exactly diagnose you with it if I don't have firm understanding of what it is." I asked her. This was a question that's basically been eating away at me for a while now, but I've been avoiding it knowing she doesn't believe in it.

" controlul minții," she answered blankly of course in Romanian.

I was growing annoyed of all this Romanian talk she knows I don't speak it, "cut the romanian crap, you're from california."

She laughed at me again, "it's the act of doing something against your will, basically speaking, mind control." Mind control? Yeah I'm pretty sure whoever he was had it and she for sure posses this nonexistent gift to."Dean compulsion isn't real no matter what you think, he kept me prisoner by exploiting me mentally. I also can not think of anything I did to you that would make you think I did." I opened my mouth to speak again and retaliate but I was of course stopped, "we'll be there in a few minutes, be quiet in case they're listening."

Of course they would start listening in at this point of the conversation. I was disappointed at how she always wanted to change the subject at this point. Why won't she tell me anything. I have no idea where we were headed but this road seemed to go on forever it was making me really sleepy. This must be how she knows we're close it felt like there was some type of ambiance in the air that made me tired. I felt my eyes growing heavy and I layed back in my seat. I looked over at Amy and her eyes were glowing red again and her skin looked paler than ever. She was looking dead again, I reached my hand out to her but I brought it back as I saw her locking her jaw shut and the nails on her hand tightly wrapped around the steering wheel began to look like dangerous weapons. We suddenly stopped and she began screaming. Just screaming and holding on to herself, suddenly she stopped and just stared at the floor of the car breathing heavily.

What was happening? She was growing anxious and vicious while I was simply falling asleep. My vision blurred with every blink while I continued to stare at her. Suddenly she began to slowly look up and she just stared ahead, she looked like an animal who hasn't eaten in ages and just found their first source of food. "Amy..." I sleepily called out to her. She looked at me and I saw a demon, it wasn't even her. It's teeth were shop and elongated, it's eyes were red and hungry looking, iry skin, and nails that could kill. It looked starved and it was looking at me like I was the one it was finally going to feast on. It cocked it's head to the side and lunged at me, it just sat on top of me and grabbed my head tilting it to the side. The monster began to sniff me as it aggressively held my head in it's palms. I wanted to fight back but before I knew it I was falling asleep and there was darkness everywhere.

 _All I see is red. Just different shades of red, burgundy, crimson, bright red, etc... I slowly stood up and walked towards the front of the red room where there was a little note on the floor. Walking felt weird, I was fast, lighter but heavier to. The room just smelt like a delicious meal of rusty goodness. The walls had to be covered in delicious human blood, that was something I never thought I'd think. I slowly picked up the note on the floor and unfolded the paper. This room I was in was the most surreal thing I've ever experienced. I tried to read what was inside the note but it was in a different language, "_ _în spatele tău," I tried to read outloud to myself. What could that mean? I quickly spun around the room looking for a room but all I saw was red. I layed down and just layed there staying at the shades of red surrounding me. It was quiet, it smelled nice, and I was alone. What else could I ask for? Of course that note is going to drive me insane but what did it matter now I'm just in an empty room._

 _I tried to close my eyes but as soon as I did I felt a warm liquid near my neck. I cursed out loud and got up. I looked at the floor where I laid but nothing other than red. Still just red. The warm liquid near my neck was just growing, I looked down at my shoulder to find my grey tank top covered in blood. My blood. I covered my neck and sprang up as there was an insane amount of blood pouring out of my neck. Just gushing now at this point. I began to panic as I felt myself grow weaker. The room was spinning and every complete 360 the room would get whiter, and before I knew it the room was completely white and the only color I saw was my own blood. I feel onto my knees and just laid there in my puddle of blood. The room was becoming red again as my blood was getting everywhere._

 _I tried to get up and scream for help but I couldn't and every time I walked I dizzily fell over. I fortunately found a wall to lean myself on and I fell on my butt again as my blood began to coagulate and slowly stop pouring out. I lost a lot of blood but I was still fighting for my life. I couldn't stop, not now. I've come to far, and fought for to long to die in a red and white room bleeding from my neck. An injury I don't remember happening. I looked up ahead at me and saw writing on the wall._ _în spatele tău_ _the room spelt out. "WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!?" I screamed out at nothing. I kept looking at the wall and the words began to change._ _Behind you_ _it now read._

 _As soon as I read that the room began to change from red, to just white, my bleeding wound stopped and I was in a dark room now. I stood up and with my eyes closed I turned around. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a mirror, an empty mirror. Shouldn't I be able to see my own reflection? Wait isn't that a vampire thing no reflection. I closed my eyes tightly and opened them again. This time some unknown person was staring at me. He was frightening, his eyes were blood red like hers, pale dead looking skin, very gaunt, and when he smiled at me his canine teeth were elongated and sharp. This can't be me now can it. Is this what I've become? A monster much like her. I brought my hand up and almost panicked as my nails were now long and sharp aswell, I didn't look human. With my ring finger I brought it up to my neck and dug my nail into my neck. I slowly dragged it across my throat making sure that I was slicing deep enough to draw blood. I was laughing at the excruciating pain while I watched myself try to kill myself in the mirror. When I finally slit across my entire throat I saw as my skin began to heal with the only evidence being my blood._

"Dean wake up we're here," Amys sweet voice called out.

My eyes sprang wide open and I got up so fast I hit my head on the top of the car. "OOW! WHAT THE HELL?!" I screamed. I looked over at my little innocent demon to see a concerning look on her face.

"I remember that room, I slit my wrists, what did you do?" she asked. I tried to breath but I couldn't my body seemed to reject it. "Whatever was human left in you is now gone, you're a full blown vampire no more breathing, no more bleeding, you're completely undead now."


End file.
